Satellite
by x-Avarice-x
Summary: Theirs is a love for the ages. A mad man and his blue box. A TARDIS and her Time Lord. *One-shot*


It's a bit funny, but I've already used this song for a fanfic before, an Amy/Rory one-shot I called "Gravity". After "The Doctor's Wife", I realized that the song fit Doctor/TARDIS a million times better, so I'm re-using the song, so to speak. (And it seems like a lot of people didn't hear it, but at the end when Idris's body is disappearing, you can faintly hear the TARDIS say "I love you".)

Song: www . youtube . com/watch?v=X8nypWKa_aU

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, love<br>Is that the name you're meant to have?  
>For me to call?<em>

He can remember every button and lever of her original console. Her door had been conveniently unlocked and she had been covered in a layer of dust so thick that not sneezing had been impossible. She, because he had known she was a she from the instant he set eyes on her blue shell, hummed softly as he walked around her control room in wonder. The dust kicked up by his feet swirled lazily in the air like the earliest motes of sunlight. She was far from dead; simply decommissioned and in disrepair, something that was easily fixed. He had run his young hands over her metal skin, speaking softly because he knew she could hear him. _"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever known."_

_Look, love  
>They've given up believing<br>They've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall_

Will steal. Have stolen. Are stealing. She lets him live seven hundred years under the presumption that he stole her, knowing that she will some day be able to correct him. Seeing all of time and space is hard in a flesh body, a vessel in which she does not belong. She has prepared so long for this, to be able to talk to her thief, but she is still unsure of what to say. Feeling her soul sucked from her body had been disorienting, but kissing him had brought her mind back to what was important. She had to convince him of her identity, for she wanted nothing more than to run at his side as so many others had. The two thieves, running together. _"Then you stole me. And I stole you."_

_But don't you believe them  
>Don't you drink their poison too<br>These are the scars that words have carved  
>On me<em>

It had always been his dream to run away into the stars. Dreaming of beautiful planets with beautiful people, living out their amazingly brilliant lives. Koschei and Ushas had mocked him incessantly, declaring that a broken down TARDIS was a waste of time and energy. Why didn't he just wait until he received his own? He had become even more determined then, stealing parts when he could find them and building parts when he couldn't. Their words always hurt, but that didn't matter anymore. Her gentle, machine-like hum was all that he needed, even now. She had been broken down, falling apart and aging, but she was _his_. His girl. _"My TARDIS?" "My Doctor!"_

_Hey, love  
>That's the name we've long held back<br>From the core of truth_

He never dreamed that spending seven hundred years calling her sexy would come back to bite him. But she knew that, to her, nothing was said that wasn't meant. They clung to each other as lovers would, traveling through time and space. She was telepathic, but he spoke lovingly to her anyway, stroking the many parts of her console as he had the first time he opened her police box doors. He knew that what someone looked like was irrelevant when you loved them with both of your hearts. _"I've been looking for a word. A big, complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now." _

_So don't turn away now  
>I am turning in revolution<br>These are the scars that silence carved  
>On me<em>

There were so many things he should have said to her. They had no time so sit and talk with mouths; the Orange one and the Pretty one were in danger. He spent a bit of the time arguing with her, but it was so hard to stay angry when she was standing in front of him, heartrendingly beautiful and impossibly there. He wished there had been more time. Even if no words had been exchanged and they spent their moments holding one another, it would have been... Perfect. He wondered just how she could deal with suddenly becoming unable to speak again. Thinking of the sorrow he had seen in her eyes killed him. _"I just wanted to say... Hello. Hello, Doctor. It's so very, very nice to meet you."_

_This is the same place  
>No, not the same place<br>This is the same place, love  
>No, not the same place we've been before<em>

Sometimes the places that they went were sad. Places full of war and blood and death. Sometimes they went to places that were happy and that didn't need saving. Sometimes they simply floated through the vortex; safe, to get work done. Sometimes, places were cold. Sometimes they were hot. Sometimes they were in the middle or nowhere at all. Sometimes they went somewhere new and sometimes they went to a planet they had visited a hundred times before. And sometimes, they went to places where, just that once, everybody lived. _"You didn't always take me where I wanted to go." "Yes, but I always took you where you needed to go."_

_Hey, love  
>I am a constant satellite<br>Of your blazing sun  
>My love...<em>

She was the only real constant he had. He would dance around her console and dream that she was dancing at his side, his beautiful girl. His ever-changing face would change her desktop theme more times than he could count, but on the inside, she would stay the same. She always protected the Doctor and his strays. She trusted him to make the right decisions, rarely protested when he accidentally sent a shower of sparks in the air. It was because of him that she was traveling the universe in the first place. She had wanted to see everything, all of time and space, to be something that she had not been in a long time. _"What word?" "Alive. I'm alive!"_

_I obey your law of gravity  
>This is the fate you've carved on me<br>Your law of gravity  
>This is the fate you've carved on me<br>On me..._

They were so much more than just a machine and a Time Lord. The TARDIS and her Doctor. She adored her mad man down to every cell and he felt the same about her. They were inseparable. He could remember the times when she had been stolen, taken away, destroyed. He had mourned her death upon her explosion at every point in the universe, swearing that he would have his revenge on whoever dared to take his TARDIS away from him. They belonged together and nothing would change that. Not time or space. A pair of satellites, drawn to each other by their inescapable gravity. She would always be there, whether in flesh body or the body of a blue police box. He would make sure of it. Theirs was a story for the ages. _"Alive isn't sad." "It's sad when it's over."_

_"Goodbye."_

_"I love you."_


End file.
